


The Emo Girl

by ribbles



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbles/pseuds/ribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was about to pull the blade across her wrist and allow her blood to spill but something or someone stopped her. Annoyed, the girl snatched her wrist back, stood up and looked into the concerned eyes of her rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emo Girl

She sat there, in an empty classroom and away from prying eyes. A single tear escaped her eye and started to create a watery trail down her cheek, it was soon followed by more. Her black hair hid her face as she bowed her her head and looked down into her lap. The girl didn't make a sound as the tears continued to pour down her pale cheeks, she had practised how to keep her vocal cries within her throat. The girl had also found away to swallow the lump that forms in your throat as you're about to cry, but on the very rare occasion she allowed her eye's to spill the salty water.

Emotional pain was a pain she couldn't take, couldn't understand, the black haired girl had never learnt how to deal it. The only pain she could deal with the physical type. The girl rolled up her sleeve and examined the red marks, she hated doing what she did. The fact was she didn't like doing it, but it was the only way she could rid herself of the emotional torture.

The girl's hand found it's self rummaging through her pocket and grasping the desired object. Gently, she pulled it out of her pocket, the girl lovingly stroked it with her thumb and flipped the blade out. A single tear fell off of her pale cheek and splashed onto the metal, her hand then balled up into a tight fist as she held her knife over her wrist. Within a matter of minutes her pain would be gone and she could put on her well rehearsed fake smile back on her face. Her hand shook as she steadied her breath and prepared for the pain that was about to come. The pale girl's eyes clamped shut as her hand lowered the blade to the point where she could feel it gently touching her wrist.

She was about to pull the blade across her wrist and allow her blood to spill but something or someone stopped her. Her mind buzzed with millions excuses as she unwillingly opened her eyes and looked at her wrist, there was a hand that wasn't hers stopping her from spilling her blood. Then she heard breathing, it was calm and steady. Annoyed, the girl snatched her wrist back, stood up and looked into the concerned eyes of her rival.

“Not today, Andrea,” She said with her usual confidence,

“Why?” Was all she could say, “Why did you stop me?”

“Dunno, jus' didn't want ya to do it. Tell anyone 'nd tha' knife will be ya worse nightmare, got it?”

“Am I hearing this right? Is a chav worrying about an emo?” Andrea taunted,

“Nope, a friend worryin' 'bout another friend. Now put dat knife away 'nd lets get outa 'ere,” Andrea resisted the urge to roll her eyes,

“This never happened Taylor,”

“Agreed corpse bride,” Taylor responded,

“Did you just have to ruin the ending to the moment with that ridicules nickname?”

“Yup,” Taylor replied, popping the 'p'.

“Sometimes you can be so frustrating it's unreal,”

“Sometimes you can be so emo it's unreal, I'd say we is pretty equal,” Taylor said, mocking Andreas tone of voice,

“When did you think logically?” Andrea asked, shocked,

“'Bout the same time I first saw ya cut ya wrists,”

 “Taylor,”

“Yeah?”

 “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being a friend.”

“Ya welcome.” And with that the two rivals exited the room and never mentioned what had been seen or said to anyone, not even Kelly Jones.


End file.
